Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $43{,}930{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $43{,}930{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.393 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$